i
by The boy who cried Godzilla
Summary: A headstrong warrior of the time-war has been resurrected, he floats aimlessly in space until one day/night, he sees a blue box in space.


The time war changed many, killed many, and left many wounded. But one young man, warrior, as he was called, was taken further down the path of insanity.

From day one, warrior was a bad seed; he used his superior strength to bully the other children, and adults for that matter. In the time war, he considered every battle to be total war. Not even he knows how many innocents he killed. But he got careless, and let his precious lives slip through his fingers, and one day, he took his TARDIS deep into Dalek space, where he, inside of his TARDIS was exterminated. Although his body remained intact, and his pulse and other body functions remained dormant, his conscious ticked within. In space, no one can hear one scream, and that feeling is even worse when one is clinically dead. His body drifted for years until it was claimed by a black hole.

Within the hole, there was a green light that spoke to warrior's soul,

"Oh wayward soul, you no longer have a name, or reason to live, yet you cannot die. I can give you another chance, to make right, your wrongs. I will give you the power to re-animate the dead, but you must heal 100 lives for every one that you have so wrongly taken."

"I accept!" yelled the soul

An awful feeling of pain came over the chi field of the soul, as green neural electricity fashioned a body for the soul.

He was jettisoned from the hole in all his nakedness; however with some of the green energy left he fashioned a plum purple suit with a lavender shirt and yellow tie and hat band on a top hat matching his suit.

The energy failed to supply him with one thing, a TARDIS. All he had to do was think TARDIS,

"What's on every planet, that is totally inconspicuous, and then it hit him, a coca-cola vending machine. And as he thought, through block transfer computation, a coke machine TARDIS was born.

He began to float aimlessly in space, reanimating himself whenever he was close to death, until he saw something strange, a blue box in space, that changed its travel path so quickly, it could only be a TARDIS.

The Doctor had just woken up when he heard a knocking at the door.

"Clara? That you" he said

No answer. That's when he remembered: Clara had left. Yet again the knock rang out. It was then that he realized that it was too echoey to be on his own door.

"Someone is outside, and it wants to get into my TARDIS." Fear came to his eyes as a message was zapped into his mind, it was scrambled and vaguely staticey but even still he could hear it:

"You are not alone. You are not alone."

The message was repeated in Gallifreyan .

"Open the door!"

"The doctor did so."

The man was flung into the ship and he collided with the doctor. The doors closed and the doctor drew his screwdriver as he backed up to the wall with fear.

"Stay back! I'm not afraid of you! How did you escape the timelock?"

"I have no intention of harming you-_**timelock**_! When did Gallifrey get put under timelock!"

"Long story"

"Anyway, I am… I am, well I really don't know who I am.

"I guess I'm just 'i'"

"Well then, i", the Doctor still sounded uncertain, "why are you here?"

"I require temporary use of your TARDIS."

"Why?" asked the Doctor

"So that I can travel to a miniscule, and likely hostile moon called earth."

"Earth is a planet."

"Really, in my vision it was so small, I just assumed it was a moon…"

"It is pretty small though…, what do you need on earth?"

"My TARDIS."

"Your TARDIS, How did you get separated from the very thing that makes a time lord a time lord!"

"It was destroyed, and using a mystic energy, I thought up a new one, and in my vision, I saw a coke machine near a dirty great clock, on a planet with children marching by in uniforms stealing an old lady from her position across the road…" i was cut off by the doctor,

"Your TARDIS, Big Ben, and a Boy Scout troop helping a little old lady across the street."

"these earth-men need help to cross their streets?"

"No it's just that as they age they become slower, and they have a time limit for street-crossing."

"Well _that_ makes sense" said i sarcastically.

"Off to earth then?"

"Not much else to do now is there?"


End file.
